Realidad
by Nana Walker
Summary: Después de leer la historia de "Dawn", Ange no queda del todo satisfecha con la explicación, por lo que Featherine decide darle una oportunidad y la transporta dentro de un nuevo juego. ¿Quién será el Amo de este nuevo Episodio? ¿Ange podrá encontrar la verdad? ¿Y cuál será su recompensa?


**Título**: Realidad – Prólogo.

**Extensión**: 1418 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Spoilers de Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru.

**Disclaimer**: Umineko no Naku Koro ni, sus secuelas y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Ryukishi07/07th Expansion por lo que, con este trabajo, no obtengo ninguna forma de lucro.

**Resumen**: Después de leer la historia de "Dawn", Ange no queda del todo satisfecha con la explicación, por lo que Featherine decide darle una oportunidad y la transporta dentro de un nuevo juego. ¿Quién será el Amo de este nuevo Episodio? ¿Ange podrá encontrar la verdad? ¿Y cuál será su recompensa?

* * *

**Realidad**

**Prólogo**

— ¿Por qué…?

Featherine miró interesada a su nueva _miko_, esperando la pregunta que le haría sobre "Dawn of the Golden Witch". Varias veces, durante la lectura, Ange se había mostrado un poco molesta (o por lo menos en desacuerdo) con lo que trataba esta nueva historia de la Bruja Dorada y la forma en que ella había configurado la escritura del juego.

— ¿Cuál es tu duda, Hija del Hombre?

— No es una duda. Simplemente no puedo creer que al final mi hermano y mis primos hayan terminado en un _happy end_ con sus respectivos amores. Es demasiado idealista.

— ¿Te gustaría que tu hermano, al final, terminase sufriendo?

— ¡Claro que no!— negó cortante—. ¡Pero no puedo creer que al final todo haya terminado tan bien! ¡No hay verosimilitud! ¡No está bien, no está nada de bien!

Apenas Ange terminó de pronunciar su tan usada frase, esa que había copiado de Battler en un intento por recordarlo, el meta mundo desapareció y Featherine volvió a su forma humana. Habían regresado al mundo humano.

— Señorita, no tiene que exasperarse. Es sólo una novela.

— Una novela…— murmuró, sonriendo confiada.

Featherine había vuelto a convertirse en Tohya Hachiyo y ese meta mundo mágico había desaparecido. La historia que antes leía (como una reinterpretación de la verdad), en el mundo humano se transformaba en una simple mentira. Sin embargo, esta vez no caería tan fácilmente ante la voluntad de las brujas. No se dejaría llevar por sus palabras retorcidas.

— ¿Qué pretendes?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No creo que me hayas dejado encontrarte con el único fin de observarme leer esta historia. Eres una bruja. Probablemente busques lo mismo que Bernkastel y Lambdadelta. ¡No volveré a caer en ese tipo de juegos!

Apenas Ange gritó, Juuza volvió a desaparecer. La pequeña estancia volvió a bañarse de magia, de cientos de archivos que recubrieron las paredes y nuevamente Tohya adquirió su forma de bruja.

— Vamos, no me malinterpretes. No soy igual que Bernkastel o Lambdadelta: la magia de ellas reside en una cualidad específica humana, el esfuerzo, ya sea para obtener un milagro o para ser certera y obtener el fin que se ambiciona. En cambio, yo soy la Bruja de la Expectación y mi magia reside en la observación. Sólo deseo, por una vez, sorprenderme con algún fragmento de de Octubre, sin importar realmente quien salga vencedor de la trifulca. El único fin que buscaba con esta invitación era permitirte un nuevo conocimiento con respecto a los Fragmentos de la masacre de Rokkenjima, para así poder oír tu versión de esta historia.

— ¿Mi versión?

— La versión de un lector específico, para ser exacta. Por eso te acepté como mi _miko_. Quería que me mostraras tu verdad. La verdad a la que has podido llegar aunque claro, más que escucharla, me gustaría **verla**.

Ange sonrió confiada al escuchar las palabras de la Bruja de la Expectación. Había sospechado desde un principio que buscaba algo más que sólo escuchar sus teorías.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Ya te lo he dicho: quiero que me muestres qué harías tú durante esos dos días.

— Eso es imposible: nunca estuve en el tablero. Sólo pude acceder a cierto aspecto del juego la vez en la que Bernkastel me guió a él— explico y añadió, resentida—. Y no volveré a caer en sus ofrecimientos, créeme.

— Lo sé. Mi _miko_ puede ser muy cruel a veces— expresó, condescendiente—. Desde ya te pido disculpas en su nombre.

— ¿Bernkastel es tu _miko_?

— Así es.

Ambas guardaron silencio un momento. La estancia parecía bañada de una fragancia casi mágica y los libros que recubrían la habitación parecían una invitación a lo desconocido a punto de caer sobre ambas sin compasión.

— Vamos, señorita— interrumpió nuevamente Amakusa, logrando que con su voz toda la magia se desvaneciera como mariposas doradas—. Dígale sus teorías a Tohya Hachiyo. De seguro ella le dará algunas pistas sobre la verdad tras esta historia.

— ¿Qué necesito hacer… para mostrarte mi verdad?

— Conviértete en una pieza **dentro** del tablero.

— Vamos, eso Bernkas…

— No. Yo me refiero al interior del tablero. No en el meta mundo de las brujas. Convertirte en otra visitante de Rokkenjima, en alguien que pueda ser capaz de detener la masacre, eso es lo que deseo que hagas— explico, arrastrando la conversación nuevamente hacia el mundo de las brujas—, como _miko_ de la Bruja de la Expectación.

La sonrisa de la Featherine se ensanchó más, mientras no despegaba la mirada de la pensativa Ange. Se notaba que estaba revisando de cabo a rabo su ofrecimiento antes de pronunciarse con respecto a él. La última Ushiromiya se tocaba el mentón con sus dedos, miraba los estantes sin ponerles mayor atención y se paseaba de un lado a otro, hablándose en un idioma extravagante a sí misma.

— ¿Cuáles serían las condiciones de este nuevo viaje? ¿Qué ganó si encuentro al asesino y que pierdo si no lo hago?

— ¿Condiciones? Ninguna en especial. Sólo tendrías una simple restricción: al momento de adentrarte a este nuevo juego, tus facultades como bruja desaparecerían momentáneamente (sólo hasta el fin del juego o hasta tu muerte en él). ¿Qué es lo que ganas? Encontrar tu verdad debería ser premio suficiente, pero tengo algo más: un trozo del milagro de Bernkastel descansa en mi mano. Una pequeña astilla, para ser precisa. Si eres capaz de crear una teoría sin error de lógica, te la daré. Si pierdes,— continuó, seria— volverás al mundo real y perderás todas tus habilidades mágicas y las atribuciones que tienes, tanto como aprendiz de bruja como también las de mi miko. El tiempo regresará al momento en el que Eva regresó de Rokkenjima— en 1986—, pero tendrás que vivirlo todo sin la presencia de la magia.

— Sin la presencia… de la magia— repitió Ange, mirando a un punto fijo de la habitación.

Comenzó a reflexionar en las cosas de su vida que cambiarían, imaginándoselo todo como una película intitulada "La triste vida de la última Ushiromiya", terminada al final del día sólo en tragedia: las estacas ya no serían sus amigas, nunca podría ponerse en contacto con María y no podría crear milagros. Estaría mucho más sola de lo que nunca había estado. ¿De verdad convenía arriesgar su magia por una astilla de milagro?

Le exigió a Featherine más información, pero esta se rehusó, alegando que, si se la proporcionaba, este nuevo trato perdía gran parte del valor que en sí mismo poseía. Si aceptaba, tenía que hacerlo en desconocimiento del tamaño real de la astilla apostada.

— Pero no te preocupes, no pienso estafarte. Estoy segura de que serás feliz con este pequeño trozo si lo consigues— afirmó, sonriendo—. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para decidir.

Ange expresó su molestia con un pequeño bufido, mientras barajaba las dos opciones: ir o no a Rokkenjima de 1986; mantener su magia y obtener una astilla de milagro o perder sus poderes y revivir toda su vida, ahora completamente sola. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Realmente convenía arriesgarlo todo por una astilla, sin siquiera conseguir atrapar la verdad, porque a Featherine sólo le bastaba una sin error de lógica?

— Señorita, creo que deberíamos volver mañana— se dejó oír la voz de Juuza, anunciando el regreso al mundo humano—. Ya es muy tarde.

Ange parpadeó y notó como las últimas luces del crepúsculo se filtraban por la ventana. Pronto sería noche cerrada sobre la ciudad. Como se notaba que no se había acostumbrado del todo a la relatividad del tiempo de las brujas.

— Tienes razón, Amakuza— balbuceó, mientras lanzaba una mirada inquisidora a la falsificadora que tenía frente así, casi como si le consultara que debía hacer.

— No te preocupes, Hija del Hombre. Toma tu decisión con calma. Estaré aquí cuando hayas resuelto que hacer.

Ange se despidió, avisando que tanto con respuesta o como sin ella, mañana regresaría para conversar un poco más. Por lo demás, necesitaba meditar el asunto y tratar de sonsacarle la mayor información a la bruja sobre el nuevo trato. La Beatrice que siempre la acompañaba se burló de ella sin compasión. ¿Faltaba meditar algo? ¿Acaso no había tomado ya su decisión?

— Estúpidaaaaa…— oyó Ange en su oído, mientras abordaba el auto.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

— Sí, Amakuza. Llévame pronto al hotel.

— Como lo desee.

El auto arrancó suavemente y la fricción de las ruedas contra el asfalto quedó acallada por el tráfico. Sin duda esa sería una larga noche, pensó Ange, lanzando una mirada desdeñosa a la calzada.

Fin Realidad - Prólogo

* * *

Notas de Autora: La primera vez que pensé en esta historia, la planee como drabble. ¿Qué hizo que su extensión acabase en multichapter? Ni idea.

**N/A (2): Este drabble antes había sido publicado en mi otra cuenta, Annie Naranja pero, como me dio el taldo, la traje a esta cuenta. Agradezco las lecturas recibidas.**


End file.
